Man of Steel
by deadman68
Summary: Sent from the his planet of Krypton and along with his Cousin Kara, crash lands on Earth and taken in by the Kents to be raised as they own Son and Niece. Along the way Clark and Kara meet friends who become enemies along the way learn of their destiny that involves Earth and every human on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is deadman68 and this is my first Superman and Superhero fanfic but I'll do my best anyways this story takes place on an alternate Universe called Earth 32 which was created by vampireboy45 who is writing the Batman Origins fanfic entitled Batman Begins so go check that out also and the Wonder Woman origins fanfic which is going to be written by RonRon10 is coming soon.**

***I Don't own anything Superman  
**

"The planet is falling apart Lara, if our legacy is to continue then we must send our son off somewhere he can be safe" said Jor-El as he placed his son inside the awaiting rocket. The door to the room opened and in walked Zor-El, his wife who was carrying their daughter Kara Zor-El. "Hurry, we must not waste any time, the planet could explode at any moment" said Jor-El.

Zor-El took his daughter and made his way over to the rocket then placed her inside next to her cousin. The hatch on the rocket closed then it blasted off into space leaving Krypton atmosphere where in the background the planet exploded killing the babies parents and any remaining Kryptonian on the planet.

**Earth**

A young couple exited out of the local hardware store when suddenly the sky got dark, "Jonathon what's happing?" asked the woman, the man quickly opened the passenger door of his truck so she got in. Jonathon ran and got into the driver side, just as he shut the door, objects started hitting the ground. Before the woman could ask any more questions, he quickly put his truck into drive and took off weaving in and out to avoid being hit by the bigger falling objects. "They look like meteors," said the woman.

"All the better to avoid them then Martha" replied Jonathon, he exited the city and drove out onto the dirt road. The sky suddenly got dark so Jonathon pulled his truck to a stop; the couple got out and watched as object came into Earth's orbit.

"Another meteor?" asked Martha, the object came closer, and flying over their heads crashed landed in the cornfield. Jonathon not wasting any time took off running towards the mysterious object. He came to a stop when he saw that it wasn't a meteor but a rocket. He jumped down into the crater then walked over, he peered inside and saw two sleeping babies.

"Martha, quick brings some blankets from the back" he shouted towards his wife, two minutes Martha came running then stopped when she saw the rocket. "Hurry" he said to snap her out of her thoughts. He helped her into the crater then showed her the two sleeping babies. He reached out to try and open the hatch but before he could, it mysterious opened on its own. Martha and Jonathon quickly wrapped the babies up in the blankets. Jonathon had just finished wrapping the blanket around the boy when he noticed some writing but he could read it. He reached out and touched it then the alien writing became readable so he read out loud to Martha. "Inside is my son Kal-El and my niece Kara Zor-El, we ask whom ever finds them to take care of them and raise them as your own".

"We can't discuss this now, hurry lets put them in the car then get the shit into the back" said Martha who was already out of the crater making her way back to the truck. Jonathon took deep breath then followed his wife. After placing the boy in the back with his wife, Jonathon went back and dragged the ship then before he could begin to lift the ship a car pulls up. Immediate shock came over Jonathon, the driver door opened and a man about Jonathon's age stepped out.

"Need some help there?" he asked, Jonathon shook his head to clear it then said,

"Um yeah sure" so the man walked over and the two men lifted the ship into the back of Jonathon's truck. "Listen this kind of hard to explain but…." Jonathon started to say but the man cut him off by saying,

"No need to explain yourself, I don't like to get into other people's lives but if you want I can help you adopt the two kids" Jonathon raised an eyebrow then the man said, "Like I said, it's none of my business I just like helping people" said the man who then stuck out his hand which Jonathon shook. "My name is Lionel Luthor," said the man.

_Five Years Later_

An eighteen year old Kal-El or now known as Clark Kent was sprawled out on his bed in the farmhouse. The smell of pancakes and eggs came into the barn so he shot up and quickly changed then like a speeding bullet appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning mom" he said with a cheerful smile. Martha who was behind the counter turned to see her son sitting down so she smiles then said,

"Moring Clark, say before breakfast could you go wake up your cousin?" Clark nodded then stood up, he makes his way up the stairs and when he reaches the second door on the right he knocks before saying,

"Kara time to get up"

"I'm up, just let me finish getting dressed" came her response, Clark rolled his eyes then walked back down the stairs. He took his seat once more but just as he sat down he saw that his bus was due any minute so he said,

"I'll eat at School… KARA BUS IS COMING!" Kara entered the kitchen then the two cousins walked outside to wait for the bus. "I wonder if Chloe could help with the last math question," said Clark to no one in particular but with Kara there of course she would say something.

"Why don't you just ask Lana to help you?"

"Because if I try to get anywhere near her, Whitney will beat me up" he replied, he sense Kara is about to say something so he cuts her off, "You know full well that we're not allowed to use our powers". He turned his head slightly and that's when he sees the bus pull around the corner. Clark and Kara step onto the bus and the first thing Clark notices is that there's an empty seat in the back so he makes his way to the back only when he steps forward he trips over an outstretched foot falling to the ground.

"Really mature Whitney" shouted Kara then she leaned down to help her cousin up, Clark became angry. He stood up to face the football star, who got into Clark's face. Kara tired to push her cousin back but it was no use,

"C'mon Smallville… try something" said Whitney, Clark clenched his fist but before he could make a move Lana appeared in-between the two boys. She told Whitney to sit then she turned to Clark who started to calm down. Without a word Clark turned and made his way to the back were he saw his friends Chloe and Pete.

"What is Whitney's problem?" asked Pete whence Clark sat down but he only replied by shrugging his shoulders. The bus stopped again and this time a boy the same age as Clark and his two friends stepped on board. Clark and his friends immediately recognized him. "That's Lex Luthor, What's he doing going to our school?" asked Pete.

"Maybe he's sick of People like you asking so many questions" replied Kara, Clark nudge his cousin in the arm. Then the four teens watched as Lex made his way to the back then took a seat right in front of Clark and Kara. Kara not wanting to be rude leaned forward and said, "Hi, my name is Kara"

Lex turned around and said, "Hi…. My name is Lex" Kara smiled which Lex returned then out of the corner of his eye he saw Clark stare at him so he quickly turned back around. The bus came to a stop at the high school, everyone stood up so they could get off the bus,

"My name is Clark Kent by the way" said Clark as he stood right behind Lex, before he could say anything else he heard Whitney's voice but what confused Clark was that his voice wasn't coming from inside the bus or outside but from inside school.

_Lunch Period, we get Kent… we'll make him regret coming to this school_

Clark shook his head then followed Lex off the bus, Clark sensed something was wrong so he pulled Lex back just in time as a balloon filled with pudding hit the ground in front of them. "How did you know?" asked Lex to which Clark replied,

"They tired to do the same thing to me on my first day" Lex thanked Clark then the four teens entered the building. Since Kara was a year younger making her a Junior she was on the other side of the school while Clark, Lex, Pete and Chloe were all on the same side being Seniors. Clark hated the first day of a new school year, in fact he hated school in general but went cause it made his folks happy and he got a chance to see the girl he had a crush on since the first grade.

The first period was Chemistry; Clark entered to see that both Pete and Lex had the class so he started to walk over but was stopped. "Kent, assigned seats, you next to Lang" said the teacher. Clark bit his lip then took the seat next to Lana. "Take a look to the person sitting at your table…. They will be your lab partner for the rest of the quarter," said Mr. White, a boy in the back raised his hand but Mr. White already knowing the question said, "And there will be no changing partners so deal with it".

"Hi my name is Lana" Clark turned his head to look at her, he smiled then said,

"Yeah I kno…. Know, ha my name is Clark" Lana smiled then they turned their attention back to the front as Mr. White was walking around passing out their first assignment. Clark his paper from Lana when he started hearing random people's voices that weren't only in the room or the school but outside as well. The voices started to become much for Clark who started to feel dizzy then lost his balance falling of his stool onto the ground-losing conciseness. The last thing he heard was Lana scream his name.

**Thanks for reading, please review and don't forget to check out Batman Begins fanfic by vampireboy45 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, first of all thanks for the reviews and so here is chapter 2, now as you know Clark passed out at the end of the last chapter and the reason why is revealed in this chapter so enjoy!**

***I don't own Superman  
**

Clark opened his eyes to find himself at home, he began to sit up but a hand pushes him down. He looks up to see his father Jonathon standing over him, "Dad, what happened?" he asked, before Jonathon could answer Kara came into the room with a cup of ginger ale. She handed it to Clark who accepted it. "Can someone please tell what the hell happened?" Clark asked again,

"Clark Kent, you know we don't use that language in this house" said Martha who had just walked in the front door. Clark gave her a I'm sorry look then she said, "You passed out during your Chemistry class" Clark goes to say something when he hears Kara say,

"It was probably because he was teamed up with Lana" Clark picked up the nearest pillow and chucked at her but she ducked. "Please Pete saw the whole thing, you two were talking then boom…. Down on the ground you went" she added before getting up to help Martha with the groceries.

"It wasn't that… I started hearing voices then I guess it became to much and I passed out," said Clark before taking a sip of his ale. "Wait, I can hear voices? Does that mean I have another power?" asks Clark, he watches Jonathon who just shrugs his shoulders. Clark drink the rest of the ale gets up and brings it to the kitchen but just as he places the glass in the sink there is a knock at the door. He walks over and opens the door to see Lana standing there. "Lana?" he said confusingly, she turns to face him and a smile is shown when she sees him.

"Clark, your okay…. That's good," she said,

"Oh, yeah I wasn't feeling well but I'm better now" he replied with a smile, he watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out some papers. He took them when she handed them to him. "I take it these are our assignment for Chem?" he asked, she nodded her head then said,

"That and the notes from our other classes" Clark eyes went wide then said,

"Wow, um… Thanks Lana"

"No problem, just helping out a friend" she replied, Clark quickly stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"Lana, um…. What about Whitney, I mean if you remember he said if he ever saw me talking to you he'd beat me up" he said, Lana rolled her eyes then said,

"You don't have to worry about him, I dumped him… I mean I was getting tired of how he treated everyone, anyways I'll see you at school tomorrow" Clark smiled and nodded his head then watched as she walked off towards her house. Clark turned and entered the house but stopped when he saw both Kara and his mother staring at him. "What?" he asked but they both just shook their heads and returned to making dinner. Clark walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to his father who was watching the news. The president, Jimmy Carter was giving a speech about some things he would like to pass but Clark didn't any of the political talk interesting so he stood up again and went to his room out in the barn house. He started doing his homework then just as he answered the last question on his math homework, he heard Kara call his name so he got up and walked back to his house.

Clark took the seat next to his father; he reached over and was going to grab some food when the phone went off. "I'll get it" he said, he quickly stood then made his way over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Clark, it's Chloe…. You have to get down to school, Pete ran into Whitney and he just started beating Pete up" came Chloe's voice, she sound scared. Without a word Clark hung up the phone then without thinking, he left the house then using his super speed zoomed down the street and came to a stop at the schoolyard where he found Chloe who was hiding. "Clark… over there" she said pointing to the football field and he saw Whitney along with his friends beating up Pete. Anger rose up inside Clark then he ran onto the field and just as Whitney was about to kick Pete one more time, Clark knocked him to the ground.

Clark walked over and helped Pete up off the ground. "Well look who we have here boys, it's farm boy" said Whitney, Clark stared at him with anger in his eyes. "Oh come one Kent, we were just having some fun" he added.

"You and I have different defininton of fun Whitney," snarled Clark, he saw one of Whitney's boys take a step closer so Clark stepped in-between him and Pete. "If you want Pete then your going to have to go though me" said Clark with venom. Whitney let out a laugh then said,

"You heard the farm boy, boys… kick his ass" Clark stood his ground, this isn't what he wanted. Clark remembered the first power he found out he had and that was super strength. One the boy takes a swing at Clark who ducks then using a little bit of his power pushed the boy backwards. Clark quickly turned his attention to the next boy who came at him from his right. Clark ducks down but Whitney was expecting that so he brought his knee right into Clarks face knocking him backwards. Clark hits the ground then closes his eyes waiting for the next blow but the sound of a gun going off stops it.

"Leave now" came the voice of Jonathon, Clark opened his eyes to see Whitney and his boys take off. "Clark, are you okay son?" asked Jonathon who then helped him up off the ground. Clark nodded his head then they both made their way over to were Pete was sitting with Chloe. "Pete are you okay?" asked Jonathon,

"I'm okay Mr. Kent," replied Pete,

"Any idea why those boys were attacking you?" Clark waited for Pete to answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. Clark could tell that his friend was holding something back but didn't want to call him on it. "Come on you three, I'll give you guys a ride home" Clark and two friends followed Jonathon to his truck which was parked on the field.

**Thanks for reading and please... PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows. Sorry it took so long but I had to work but some of you know how that works so anyways here his the next chapter.**

***I don't own Superman  
**

"Absolutely not" Jonathan said after Clark had asked him if he could try out for the football team at school. Clark wasn't surprised that his father said no, he knew it was because Jonathan was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his super strength in check but he had been able to do so since he turned eighteen.

"I'm in complete control of my powers dad, I mean I have more control than Kara does?" he responds, he sees that Jonathan is thinking it though, "At lease let me try out and if I fail then I fail but if I make it then I'll try to be the same as everyone else" he added. He watched his father then a smile broke out when he nodded his head. "Thanks dad" he grabbed his bag then went out the front door, he stepped onto the dirt road but stopped when he heard his father call his name. He turned then caught Jonathan's car keys that he had thrown to him. Clark smiled then ran to the truck, he started it up then pulled out of the driveway and then drove off to school.

He pulled into the parking lot then hopped out of the truck, he grabbed his backpack from the back of the truck then entered the school just as the bell rang. He smiled as he made his way to his locker then sprinted off to his first class which happened to history, first part of school seemed to zoom by fast as he now found himself in lunch with Lex, Chloe, Pete and Lana. "Your dad's actually okay with you trying out?" asked a surprised Pete, Clark smiled and nodded his head. "Well I hope we both make it man," his friend added before taking a bite out of his burger.

"Your trying out to Pete?" asked Chloe, Clark watched as his two friends began to talk among the two of them. Clark turned to say something to Lex but saw that he was gone so he turned back to see Lana staring right at him.

"So are you okay with me trying to take Whitney's spot on the team?" he asked with a smirk, she replied with a smile of her own then she said,

"Nah, I mean it would be better that Smallville High as a new QB, I mean he's been the starter since freshman year I think its about time there was a new one" He watched her smile then suddenly it faded along with feeling a presence behind him so he turned to see Whitney and his boys standing behind him. "What do you want Whitney?" Lana asked,

Whitney replied with cold laugh then said, "This has nothing to do with you Lana… no this has to due with the fact that farm boy here thinks that he can take my spot as the starting QB… how about this? Next period is free gym meaning we can do what ever we want, so in saying that how about you and your boy play me and one of my boys in a little scrimmage?"

Clark stared at him then turned back to face Lana, Pete and Chloe. "Clark you don't to lower yourself to his level" he heard Lana say, Clark smiled then turned back to Whitney who was still there with three of his boys now.

"I don't think so Whitney" he replied with a straight face, suddenly Clark heard everyone gasping so Clark spun around to see that two of Whitney's boys had poured milk over Pete's head. Clark stood up and faced the man who was responsible, "Leave Pete alone Whitney" he growled with rage and anger in his voice.

Whitney looked at him with a smile on his face then he said, "What are you going to do about it farm boy?" Clark wanted nothing more than to punch his lights out but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. As much as he wanted to throw Whitney across the lunchroom, he knew he couldn't. Suddenly Clark smiled then said,

"Lana's right…. I'll embarrass you by taking your spot as the starting QB" then without allowing Whitney to say anything, Clark sat back down and started eating with his friends once again as nothing had transpired.

**Later That Day**

It was football tryouts, both Clark and Pete stood side by side on the football field. The coach came over. "Alright Kent… So you want to be a quarterback all right let's see what you can do toss the ball as far as you can to Ross" he said, the two friends walked out onto the field. Clark grabbed the ball; he nodded his head so Pete started taking off running so Clark went back a few steps then threw the ball into the air. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and watched as the ball sailed though the air. Clark jumped up into the air when Pete leaped up and caught the ball in the end zone, practice went on for a few more hours then Clark and Kara got into the truck; Clark started the truck then drove back home.

Both Clark and Kara walked into the house to see that dinner was ready, "So Clark was football tryouts?" asked Jonathan once he had sat down. Clark filled his plate then said,

"It was awesome and I might've used some of my strength but in the end Pete was able to catch the ball and I think we were able to impress the coach enough to get us on the team" he sees that Jonathan is about to reply when there is a knock at the door so Clark gets up and makes his way over to it. He opens it to see Lana standing on the front porch, he goes to say something but before he can she walks in. Clark goes to speak again but stops when the phone goes off, he rises an eyebrow then walks over and picks it up, "Hello?" he said,

"_Kent… this is Coach Harmon just calling to inform you have made the cut"_ shock comes over Clark; he thanks the Coach Harmon then hangs up the phone. He looks at everyone with an opened wide mouth,

"What did they want Clark?" asked his mother,

"That was Coach Harmon" he replied,

"What did he say Cousin?" asked Kara

"I made it on the team" he replied, everyone jumped and cheered for joy Clark hugged everyone including Lana who then surprised him by pressing her lips to his. They pulled away, "Lana did you just kiss me?" he asked surprised.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, this is deadman68 finally and I mean finally bringing you guys Chapter 4 of Man of Steel. I mean god work and writer's block sucks I tell you. Anyways please go check out my other new fanfic called Amazon Princess the origin story for Wonder Woman. SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT EARTH 30 PEOPLE CAUSE MORE CAUSE THIS IS A MOVEMENT AND if anyone is looking to write their first hero fanfic then please contact Vamprireboy45 cause he is the head of this whole Universe.**

***NO DISCLAIMER CAUSE YOU KNOW BUT CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC AMAZON PRINCESS**

Clark had a smile on his face as he walked though the halls of Smallville High, he couldn't believe that he was of last night a Fighting Crow. He turned down the hall to his locker but stopped when he saw that his locker was covered in paper telling him to quit the team. He shook his head then ripped the paper clean off then tossed it in the trashcan, he opened his locker and placed his backpack inside but not before taking the need texts and pencils. He felt a slap on his shoulder so he turned to see Pete standing there with a huge smile on his face, "What's got you so happy?" Clark asked him with a smile already on his face.

"I did it… I got the starting position as Wide Receiver" Pete replied, the two friends slapped hands then they made their way towards first period. They entered the class and Clark took his seat next to Lana who had a smile on her face, as did Clark when he sat down. The teacher walked into the room and started taking attendance when suddenly he heard someone crying for help. He stood, this caught the attention of Lana, Pete, Chloe, Lex and his teacher who said,

"Mr. Kent, can I help you with something?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Clark asked, the teacher nodded his head so Clark left the room then after making sure no one was around he used his super speed and took off out of the school. He used his super hearing so he could locate the person that was crying out for help. He found that he was being led back towards home, he came to a stop at the barn and when he saw that his father was on the ground. His leg was being crushed the tractor that must've fallen. Clark ran over and using his super strength he lifted the tractor back up, "Dad, are you aright?" he asked help his father up. Jonathon nodded then Clark helped him into the house where his mother was in the kitchen.

Martha turned and saw Clark helping Jonathon to the couch, "My god what happened?" she asked to which Clark replied,

"I was in class then I heard dad calling for help so I can running back and that's when I saw him on the ground and the tractor had fallen on his leg."

"Clark help your father to the truck, I'm taking him to the doctor and then you go back to school" Martha replied, Clark nodded his head then helped Jonathon out of the house and into the passenger seat of the truck. Clark said goodbye then using his speed ran back to school, he walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Lana acting like nothing had happened. Lana slid Clark the worksheet for the lab they were suppose to complete in class. It was no surprise that Chloe and Lex were done first but Pete with his partner next followed Clark along with Lana. The bell rang so Clark grabbed his stuff and walked out of the ring where he saw some of his teammates were waiting for him.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked.

"Your what's wrong Kent" replied one of the guys.

"Yeah cause of you Whitney is leaving Smallville High just so he can join the army" another one said. This brought shock to both Clark and Lana, "You better be as good as the Coach says you are Kent or you'll be sorry" the kid replied before him and the others walked off. Clark gulped then felt a hand on his arm so he turned to see that the hand belonged to Lana.

"Don't worry Clark, you'll be great," she said with a smile then left, Clark shook his head then made his way to the next class.

(Later that day)

It was game time, the Fighting Crows were taking on some team from Metropolis. Clark was nervous. He was starting quarterback meaning that everything was on him, Pete walked over and sat down next to him, "Come on Clark… you'll do fine, I mean just think Lana is going to see you kick butt" he said. Clark shook his head, as he knew what Pete was trying to do, they stood then put their helmets on before walking out onto the field with the rest of the team. Clark saw some of his teammates giving him death glares but then he looked up and saw Lana, Chloe and Lex waving to him so he waved back then turned to watch kickoff. The Metropolis team got the ball first so he and Pete had to sit on the bench. The Crows defense were no match for the offensive line of the opposing team as they scored six points along with a field goal.

Clark and Pete walked out onto the floor, he was suppose to kneel but as he hiked the ball he saw that Pete was wide opened so he stepped back and let the loose into the air. He could hear Coach yelling at him for changing the play but that changed when Pete caught the ball in the end zone scoring a touchdown for the team. The other teammates along with crowd were cheering their heads off, when Clark and Pete reached the sideline they were being congratulated on the impressive play. Clark saw Coach walking towards him so he stopped dead in his tracks, he expected to get yelled at but to his surprise Coach said,

"Good job Kent…. Keep scoring kid", the game was neck and neck then Clark took the field for the final time. He hiked the ball but when he saw that no one was open he took off running down the field. He made sure not to use all of his super speed but also made sure that he avoided the other team scoring the final touchdown for his team. It was official the Fighting Crows had won and Clark along with Pete had won the respect of the other teammates but no one knew was that Pete had gained the attention of someone.

**Thanks for reading and please not only review but check out Amazon Princess thanks again everyone**


End file.
